Season 2 Quarterfinals
The Quarterfinals of Season 2 of PSCC's Got Talent took place in the Dolby Theater at Los Angeles, California. A total of 48 acts performed. 24 acts proceeded to the Semifinals, and 36 acts were eliminated. 12 acts performed each week, and the top 4 moved on to the Semifinals. *''Italics'' indicate that the act was either chosen to move on or eliminated in the Judges' Choice, which means they finished in either fifth or sixth in America's Vote. *Strikethroughs indicate that the act was chosen by the judges to return as Wild Cards in the Wild Card Show. Process The 48 Quarterfinalists were divided into four groups of 12, each group performing on a Tuesday and learning its results on a Wednesday. Each week, 5 acts progressed to the Semifinals, and 7 acts were eliminated. At the end of the Quarterfinals, each judge selected three acts that had been previously eliminated to join the Wild Card Show, where 12 previously eliminated acts return to battle for the remaining 4 spots in the Semifinals. Week 1 Main articles: Episode 211 Moved On: *3. Click-Clack, Clogging Group *4. Remé Dae, Opera Singer *6. Leo & Paige, Band *9. Aaron Juniper, Singer *12. ''Ish...'', Comedian Eliminated: *1. Homies, Instrumentalists *2. Lester and Jennifer Holley, Vocal Duo *4. Binder World Dancers, Dance Group *7. Winston Fish, Singing Puppet *8. Leila & Diego, Salsa Dance Duo *10.'' Miron Rom, Daredevil'' *11. Stacy Lynn, Singer and Guitarist Week 2 Main articles: Episode 212 Moved On: *2. Silvia "Longshot", Crossbow Archer *3. ''Motto Topea, Choir'' *4. Bushu Waltz, Soul Singer *7. Marilyn Mor, Jazz Singer *12. Zachary Zal, Magician Eliminated: *1. Miscellaneous Thoughts, Finger Tutter *5. Justine and Rion, Dog Act *6. Paige Terrogan, Acrobat *8. Jessica "Undertaker" Peterson, Martial Artist *9. ''Vivian Myrae, Stand-up Comedienne'' *10. Evan Corabok, Danger Act *11. Salsa All Stars, Salsa Dance Troupe Week 3 Main articles: Episode 213 Moved On: *4. X-LATH, Light-Up Dance Crew *6. ''Kyann Vare, Role-Bola Acrobat'' *8. Bethshéba, Rapper *10. Maxwell Thames, Singer and Guitarist *12. One Step, Acrobatic Dance Group Eliminated: *1. Tegyobytes, Contortionist Dance Crew *2. Mimi Fort, Singer and Dancer *3. Charles Mandel, Pole Dancer *5. Betty Rascal, Drag Singer *7. Kina-Katrina, Impressionist *9. Middle School Boys, Boyband *11. ''Jennifer Lavinsky, Creepy Magician'' Week 4 Main articles: Episode 214 Moved On: *1. Bright Fright Productions, Multimedia Juggler *5. Narél the Great, Escape Artist *7. ''Queen of Hearts, Magician'' *8. Skippy Merrick, Dancer *12. COLORFLY, Baton Twirler Eliminated: *2. Grace Bishoppe, Singer *3. Mindon, Mentalist *4. Sisters, Dance Duo *6. Sloopy Slap, Breakdancer *9. Yolda Berry, Comedic Quick Changer *10. Technical Issues, Robotic Dance Crew *11. ''Will Lupin, Stand-up Comedian'' Wild Card Show Main articles: Episode 215 Moved On: *2. Middle School Boys, Boyband *3. Jennifer Lavinsky, Creepy Magician *6.'' Will Lupin, Stand-up Comedian'' *12. Miron Rom, Daredevil Eliminated: *1. Salsa All Stars, Salsa Dance Troupe *4. Evan Corabok, Danger Act *5. Technical Issues, Robotic Dance Crew *7. Charles Mandel, Pole Dancer *8. ''Yolda Berry, Comedic Quick Changer'' *9. Betty Rascal, Drag Singer *10. Tegyobytes, Contortionist Dance Crew *11. Vivian Myrae, Stand-up Comedienne Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Rounds